the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crossing Paths with the Black-Cat
Spider-Man: Crossing Paths with the Black-Cat is a story taking place directly after Return of the Goblin on the very same day, July 10th, 2015. Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, had found out previously that his archnemesis Norman Osborn, aka the Green Goblin, was alive and had returned to Manhattan and took his place as CEO of Oscorp. However, Venom, Eddie Brock Jr., was also trying to expose Norman as he is doing a report on it for the Daily Bugle. Background Crossing Paths Lunch date Peter Parker returns home and angrily knocks over some boxes and punches his wall, his first day at work and he's fired, at this rate he won't make rent. While in his kitchen his girlfriend Gwen walks up revealing she was unpacking some boxes for him as she had some free-time, she talks to him and he goes and takes a shower to relax, afterwards he suggests going for lunch at Joe's Pizza. Investigating Oscorp Daily Bugle Report Eddie Brock Jr. arrives to Oscorp and convinces Norman's assistant to let him in, upon entering he tries to ask Norman if he can interview him now or sometime for his article he's writing, Norman says no and rushes him out. Norman's security-guard enters asking him if he's having a problem, Norman says yes and he ignores the pleads of Eddie and kicks him out, Venom forces Eddie to punch the brute and Eddie runs away with the guard chasing him, once in a nearby alleyway Venom takes over and eats the security guard. The Oscorp Convoy As it hit night Peter suited up as Spider-Man lurking the streets for Oscorp things that could help expose Norman, he notices an oscorp convoy which he remembers that Norman did when he was CEO back in the day, and assumes that the two must be related. However while swinging there listening to Rock and Roll Madonna by Elton John, Black-Cat lands on the convoy and goes inside the vehicle taking out the guards then takes control of the vehicle. As she was originally Spider-Man's first kiss they banter while Spider-Man tries to stop the car, she gets on-top of the vehicle fighting Spider-Man and it crashes through Times Square thankfully not hitting anyone, Spider-Man is however kicked off by Felicia but he webs the back of the truck and is dragged all the way to Harlem where she stops and confronts him. While they talk and Peter goes off-guard Felicia takes him down then escapes with the convoy. She goes to Hell's Kitchen where she sells the convoy to an anonymous buyer for over thirty five thousand dollars, she's then given her next job which is at Norman Osborn's Office. Breaking into Norman's Office Peter had given up with Felicia and went to the Oscorp Building itself stalking Norman, as he goes to grab himself a drink he enters through the vents and hides beside his desk where he noticed he has a lock on one of the drawers, however Norman begins walking back and so he shatters a bottle using his web-shooter, Norman walks over and begins to panic for some unknown reason, it's then revealed that that cabinet is a secret-door to his secret hidden lab. Spider-Man sees this but continues to break into the drawer to steal a USB and some files within. He goes to exit but sees Felicia, who he talked to a bit while breaking into his drawer, snuck into his lab which Norman was in. While inside she knocks Norman out then looks around for the USB and files only to realize Spider-Man has them, as she realizes this though something happened. Battle with Venom Peter re-enters only to see that Venom is at Norman's desk downloading his files, another shock for him, they begin to battle as Felicia enters the room and joins in helping Spider-Man. She grabbed a few prototype pumpkin bombs from Norman's lab and threw one at Venom knocking him out of the building upon explosion, Peter makes a few comments then the two exit through the hole he made in Norman's window and go to Central Park to stop Venom from whatever he was doing. Central Park Venom is weakened when the two begin to battle, during so Peter tells Felicia to pass him another grenade if she has one and he does, he names it Elton and throws it at Venom's head, now extremely weak Felicia and Peter combo him, he however makes a quick escape to avoid losing. Afterwards Spider-Man rests his head in his lap and Felicia confronts him saying she needs the USB, the two talk and Peter agrees to clone the USB and give Felicia the original to do whatever. He then says to meet him at Joe's Pizza in Midtown at lunch the next day to get it, she mistakes this as him asking her out and she then, to one-up him, tells him to remove his mask, he does and she does also, she kisses him then leaves putting her mask back on. Spider-Man stands there shocked as he puts his mask back on, what has he gotten himself into? Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:J. Jonah Jameson Stories Category:Norman Osborn Stories